Wake me up when it ends
by Lisse08
Summary: When war broke out, Yuuri couldn’t stop Wolfram from entering the war…


**Title: Wake me up when it ends**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Summary: When war broke out, Yuuri couldn't stop Wolfram from entering the war… **

**A/N: This fanfic is written based on the MV of 'wake me up when September ends.'**

"Do you have to do this?" Yuuri shouted in frustration. Nothing could be compared to the anger. War had been declared despite his principle never to involve his people and country in war. He had expected Wolfram not to take part in this. He had even made sure of it by arranging Wolfram to be out patrolling the countryside so that the news wouldn't reach his ears. It failed. This war had caused a huge out roar in the country and couldn't possibly be hide so easily. Of everything he did, he couldn't believe that this stupid brat just volunteered himself to enter the war.

Wolfram crossed his arms, returning the stare firm and hard.

"Yes."

"Of all the trouble I went through to get you out of it, you wasted my efforts and… and…" Yuuri slammed his fist into the table, startling Wolfram.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yuuri shouted.

"I'm a soldier, Yuuri. What do you expect me to do? To stay cowardly in the castle while my soldiers and comrades fight to death? There's no way I could do that!"

"That's what I want you to do!" The king retorted.

"Read my lips, Yuuri!" Anger intensified in the blonde as he tried to reason with him. "I'm a soldier. I'm born as one, trained as one and will be die as one. I'm not scared of death. I want to protect this country of mine. Can't you understand my feelings?"

"What about _**my**_ feelings?" Rage bubbled up from his stomach to his throat up to his mouth. "Can't you understand mine? If I lose you…" Yuuri shook his head at the unwelcomed thought, the lump forming fast in his throat, choking him. 'If I were to lose you in the war…'

"What am I going to do?!" He yelped into his fiancé's face. The tears were forming at the corner of the eyes but he refused to let them escape. He stared into the emerald eyes. Alarm wrote large on the blonde's face.

"You don't have faith in my ability?" Wolfram asked with a cold tone.

The question had Yuuri rooted to his spot. A goose bump erected on his neck, spreading, one followed by another up towards the spine.

"So, you think that I'll lose, that I'll die?" Wolfram continued to force the answer out. Yuuri, being his fiancé should trust him even more than his family. He had long prepared himself for the day. If Yuuri didn't became the king of Shin Makoku that was at the brink of war, he would have to enter a war anyway.

"But what if you did? You definitely can't guarantee me that you'll one hundred percent win it, can you? Can't you understand? It's not a matter of trust! Can't you listen to me?!"

"No, I don't. I don't want to be called coward. What will the country talk about you if they know that I, as both a soldier and fiancé was held back?"

"Let them talk. I don't care. All I want is you to be safe by my side!"

"Yuuri!"

"Don't force me make it into an order!"

All determination deserted Wolfram as he saw the double black's eyes shone in watery. Like what Yuuri had said, he should understand why he was feeling distressed.

Yuuri loves him.

And yet, he stabbed his lover's heart with his harsh actions.

"I'm sorry." Wolfram dropped his voice to whisper, walking closer to him when Yuuri dropped himself into the bedding. Yuuri rubbed off his tears. The idea of losing Wolfram haunted him even when the prince himself was standing in front of him. Wolfram sat down beside him, his hand outstretched and embraced his king.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." He repeated. He gasped when the raven black swoop him closer and tighter, squeezing all his breath out from his body.

"Yuuri…" Gently, he patted and strokes the hair. Yuuri was heartbroken. There was nothing he could do to stop his fiancé now. Wolfram's determination and honor was not to be challenged. He knew it better than anyone else. He could only let him go.

Before Wolfram knew it, he felt himself being pressed back into the bed.

"Promise me, you'll come back safely." His heart stopped beating as he stared into the black shimmering onyx that reflected only fear and sorrow.

_Yuuri…_

"Promise me." Yuuri repeated. The tears were appearing at the corner of his eyes.

_How could I say no?_

"Of course. I wouldn't hand you over to any girls and cute boys." Wolfram smiled and accepted the kiss.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Wolfram and his soldiers had dispatched from their castle few days ago, heading towards the borders of their country. They should still be on their way. Yuuri stared up into the calm sky, where patches of white clouds floating across it. He wondered… What was Wolfram doing now?

Wolfram scooted up the water from the river, his soldiers did the same beside him. Stooping the bottle, he took up another bottle from his rucksack. They needed more water, for their journey ahead would soon be desert. As he wiped off the dripping water from the bottle, he studied his reflection in the water. The scar on Conrad's face was haunting him. It was not because he was worried of his beauty, but he was worried that a war was going to be hideous one.

"_Promise me, you'll come back safely."_

He inhaled in the fresh air, the lump coming and dissolving inside his throat. He shook his head and recalled the vivid image of himself being with Yuuri, in their room that night. Never had he seen Yuuri in that state, being so helpless and upset. He wished he had given Yuuri more reassurances back then.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri kept watch on the incoming pigeon mails that was delivered to the castle every day. He was aware that war had broken loose, the enemy had inched closer and closer to where Wolfram was defending. His heart twitched with each passing days.

Ironically, it was always Yozak who sent them the news, not Wolfram. It made him worried even more when he was not able to hear from his fiancé first-handed about his whereabouts.

The day finally came.

There wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. Their enemy was strong, persistence and ferocious. Violence was their only way to solve problems.

Yuuri closed his eyes and prayed. The moonlight danced across onto his face, making two lines that streamed down his cheek clear and visible. Gasping in another gulp of midnight air, he crossed both his palms closer and harder.

In exchange for his Wolfram von Bielefeld's life, he would be willing to give up his own.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Wolfram raised his sword high up in the air that was filled with the gunpowder, fire, smoke and smell of blood. They stung his nose but he wouldn't care about that right now. Commanding his troops to attack, he braced himself and joined the forces.

He swung his metallic weapon down, just in time to counter an oncoming slash. He slashed again, gaining in momentum at the other. Wolfram had to duck to escape the narrow tip of the metal that was aimed at his neck second ago. He was aware that his soldiers were gathering around in a circle, forming a barrier around him.

They were trying to protect me.

The number of the soldiers were decreasing, both his and their foes'. As contrast to the number of bodies and corpses on the ground, they were increasing. He couldn't estimate how many of them had died. He was only aware that the smell of blood was thicker in the air. He shuddered but continued to focus.

As long as he could still stand, he had not lost yet.

He raised his fingers, conjuring out his fire magic and beast. Aiming at his enemies, he burnt down everything that obstructed his way… horses, soldiers, trees. After a few more rounds of attacking and burning, he had drawn out nearly all his energy, his magic too was coming to an end.

A cry of pain distracted his attention. One of his comrades was lying twisting on the ground. For a moment, his heart missed beats. It was a wrong move as he had brought his guards down, giving his foe the chance to injure him. The flash jolted in his mind.

"_Promise me, you'll come back safely."_

There were more flashes, dust flew in the air and soon, pain exploded.

"_Promise me." Yuuri repeated. The tears were appearing at the corner of his eyes. _

It was the only word that he heard, only thing that he saw before everything went blank.

'Yuuri, I'm sorry…'

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

**Six months later…**

The prince retched into the soil. He couldn't feel anything that came out from his mouth. He cursed. Standing up, he turned around and took a few unsteady steps forward.

"Yuuri. Where are you?" Wolfram shouted. His voice travelled through the castle. Still there was no answer. Furious surged through.

"YUURI!"

"I'm coming!" The wimp's voice was heard, distantly from the other side of the garden. The anger was subsiding slowly. Wolfram's lips quirked up when he heard the footsteps running closer to his side, the panting sound grew louder in his ears.

"Sorry." Yuuri apologized but his voice didn't sound like he meant it. A frown fell across his face.

"You sounded happy, wimp. Where have you been? Don't tell me that you're meeting girls behind me." Wolfram rebuked, crossing his hands in front of his chest subconsciously.

"No." Yuuri laughed. His typical Wolfram would always accuse him of doing this. Not that he disliked it nor did he ever do something like that. 'Of course, I would never betray you.'

Wolfram gasped when Yuuri embraced him tight into his chest. He badly needed air.

"Wimp, what's the idea? Let go of me." Wolfram protested.

"You know what?" Yuuri scooted up his husband in his hands and raised him high in the air. Wolfram yelped in surprise when his feet left the ground, hovering in the midair. He protested as fear pulsed in his blood.

"Wolfram, I couldn't believe it." Words couldn't get through to the king. Joy was in every particle of his body.

"LET ME DOWN!" Instead of asking Yuuri, Wolfram nearly shouted.

"We are going to have baby!" Yuuri blurted out. Stunned in his position, Wolfram stopped struggling.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sickness… Gisela had checked out that it wasn't any ill. It's because you're pregnant!"

Disbelief crossed his numbed mind.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Yuuri sat him down onto the bench beside.

"I… That's…"

"Unbelievable?" Yuuri finished for him. Wolfram smiled and nodded in response. "I love you, Wolfram." Yuuri planted a soft warm kiss on the blonde's forehead. He squirmed when he saw the bandages that covered the places where those emerald eyes had once been wet.

"What's wrong?"

"Our baby, I wouldn't be able to see him… I…" More tears spilt. In his inner mind, he saw them. The green eyes were glistering. Feeling hurt for his prince, he hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry…" Wolfram whispered. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I shouldn't have gone to the war."

"Don't be, Wolf. I'm proud of you. So proud… At least," Yuuri soothed, "you kept your promise. You're back safely."

Wolfram couldn't control the tears. He trembled vigorously in Yuuri's chest. He could tell that Yuuri's black clothes were damped. Yuuri would have to change his clothes later. He didn't want to cause trouble for Yuuri. He didn't want to but tears wouldn't listen to him.

"I want to see you again…" Yuuri caught his fingers and traced the blonde's fingers up onto his face outlines.

"Could you see them? In your eyes?" Yuuri said as he gently guided his husband on his cheek, up to his nose. "I never change." Wolfram shook his head, a smile formed. Indeed. Yuuri Shibuya is in his inner eyes, the double black that had enchanted his life.

Seeing Wolfram in despair, the happiness that he felt few seconds ago was gone. All he could see was Wolfram's grief and sorrow.

"I promise you. When I have gathered up enough money, I'll bring you to the best surgeon in my world and have your eyes healed. Please, be strong for me until then." The liquid rolled down silently as he hugged Wolfram again, safe in his possession. He was just glad that Wolfram wasn't able to see them.

Stiffly, he felt a nod on his shoulder. Yuuri gave him a pat and smiled. With his fingers, he wiped off the remaining tears on his husband's cheek.

"Now, let's go. Greta is waiting for us in her chamber." Yuuri stood up and offered a hand. Wolfram laughed and clapped it with his own.

Hand in hand, they started advancing towards their daughter's chamber.

Yuuri carefully watched out for the prince to avoid him from tripping, like always…


End file.
